


Take Me To Church

by Moxies_World09



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 10:43:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7614913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moxies_World09/pseuds/Moxies_World09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Kirk has to deal with a random act of hate committed on a pair of cadets on a Starbase all in the wake of a random act of hate aboard the Enterprise.</p><p>Written in tribute of the people who passed away due to the heinous act of hate at the Pulse nightclub in Orlando.</p><p>Love conquers hate. Period.</p><p>Rest in peace sweet angels of Orlando.  Miss you all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Giggle At A Funeral

There was no such thing as hatred inspired by tragedy, simply validated bigotry. James T. Kirk knew this. It was something he had to consider as he performed the most agonizing task he could do as a starship captain; inform the family of a lost crewmember.

  
An Ensign from the Academy had been sent to the home of Lieutenant Tomlinson, but Kirk always felt the need to speak to the family of a lost crewman personally. He had held the fallen lieutenant’s fiancé after his death. He would have preferred to have officiated their marriage. It was always one of his favorite things as a Captain.

To add insult to injury Tomlinson had died for no reason other than another weapons specialist, Stiles, had refused help from Spock because he was a Vulcan. It was during an encounter with a Romulan vessel when the phaser coolant leaked. Had Stiles not spurned Spock Tomlinson wouldn’t have died. This could not and would not go unpunished.

Captain Kirk convened in the conference room of Starbase 12 along with the Captain of the Lexington, Commodore Robert Wesley, and Commodore Mendez. A court martial was in session over one Lt. Andrew Stiles.

The three men holding the court martial sat down at the table opposite Lt. Stiles. Commodore Mendez rang the bell signifying that the court was now in session.

Commodore Mendez announced, “The court is now in session. Lt. Andrew Stiles serial number 351-3985ST, you have been charged with multiple violations of Starfleet code. Article 78; disrespect of a superior officer, First Officer Spock. Article 79; disobedience of a superior officer First Officer Spock. Article 93; cruelty and maltreatment, First Officer Spock. Article 111; dereliction of duty resulting in death, Lt. Tomlinson. Article 112; gross negligence resulting in death, Lt. Tomlinson. Article 119; involuntary manslaughter, Lt. Tomlinson.”

Captain Kirk cut in, “How do you plead?”

The penitent Stiles drew in a deep breath and replied, “Guilty as charged.”

Captain Kirk sighed, “Lt. Stiles. Before we sentence you there are few things I would like to discuss. I think you’ve already realized how out of line your conduct during this incursion with the Romulans has been. Unfortunately it came too late. Tomlinson is dead and we were lucky we survived the incursion after the phasers failed. You were taught at the academy, just as everyone who attended Starfleet Academy were taught, that at any given moment the safety of the entire crew can be determined by the actions of one person.”

Stiles looked to the floor.

Commodore Mendez elaborated, “What happened during the incursion is a prime example of that. Your refusal of Commander Spock’s help could have easily resulted in the death of our entire crew which could have resulted in an escalation with the Romulans. You know as well as anyone that if they had destroyed the Enterprise they would have believed themselves capable of defeating us, and they would have declared war.”

Captain Kirk continued, “I would like to address your conduct toward Mr. Spock. Before this incursion no human had ever seen a Romulan. We didn’t know anything about their appearance and we still don’t know anything about their anatomy and physiology. So in spite of their appearance their similarity to Vulcans remains to be seen. Starfleet is also very thorough in background checks of prospective recruits. By the time someone is assigned to a starship their entire history is meticulously checked and verified. Therefore your suspicion that Mr. Spock was a Romulan spy was completely unfounded and baseless.”

“Not to mention what a tactical error it would have been for the Romulans to implant a spy who bears a resemblance to them. Like the Klingons they probably are capable of surgically altering themselves to appear human,” the commodore added.

“We already know that you are aware of how reprehensible your actions were during the incursion and we know Mr. Spock holds no grudges against you for said actions. However, Tomlinson has died and we just came dangerously close to the Romulans declaring war on us.”

“Understood sir,” Stiles mumbled looking dejected.

“I’m willing to say on the record that given your conduct you’re not ready for a position on the bridge,” Kirk explained. “Being on the bridge requires a degree of maturity that would negate the inclination to bring personal issues into your professional environment. You knew things about Romulans myself and some of the upper officers didn’t know. Your input and your knowledge could have been invaluable during this mission. But you chose to behave unprofessionally. You made no distinction between people who are the enemy and people who look like the enemy. That attitude has cost millions of lives through the centuries.”

“Your conduct brings to light a more inappropriate behavior that transcends this incursion,” Commodore Mendez explained. “During this incident you allowed your personal vendettas and arbitrary paranoia instead of your training and knowledge to guide your behavior. That kind of behavior makes you a danger to have on a starship or a ground assignment. I would like to note that your Captain and First Officer have requested leniency. You could have been charged with voluntary manslaughter or negligent homicide for the death of Tomlinson both of which carry a ten year prison sentence.”

Stiles nodded miserably.

“It is with great regret that we accept your plea of guilty of all charges,” Commodore Mendez concluded. “I’m sentencing you to dishonorable discharge, effective immediately.”

Stiles nodded. “Understood sir.”

Captain Kirk added, “Stiles, the commodore and I are well aware of your family history and we are aware of one Captain Stiles. He was an honorable man who gave his life in the line of service. It wouldn’t be right if I didn’t note that it is truly tragic seeing his descendant’s career in Starfleet end in such a manner. Dismissed.”

Stiles seemed to accept the sentence without any indication he was willing to dispute anything anyone had said about him. He quietly exited the conference room with as much dignity any dishonorably discharged officer could summon.

As soon as Stiles left the room the three officers stood up and stretched. Captain Kirk began, “This is unfortunate. Stiles was a brilliant man and his great grandfather was one of the bravest captains we’ve ever seen. But he made a poor decision and he kept making poor decisions throughout the incursion.”

“It is a shame,” Commodore Mendez agreed. “My Grandfather served with Captain Stiles. Luckily he was promoted off ship before the last Romulan incursion 100 years ago.”

“Luckily,” Commodore Wesley agreed. “Captain, where is Mr. Spock? He wasn’t here for the court martial and your helmsman is in the Captain’s chair.”

“Mr. Spock is indisposed right now. He has enacted Regulation 326,” Kirk explained. “My Chief Medical Officer is going to see him as soon as I get back from this. Once he signs off I’ll submit the paperwork. We’ll both be indisposed for five to seven days.”

Both men nodded in unison. Robert Wesley nodded, “A clause based on something Vulcans still refuse to explain. But still, it won’t be a problem.”

“Part of branching the galaxy means respecting other cultures.” Commodore Mendez looked down at his padd before a look of concern and sadness ghosted across his face. “Captain, I may have a small assignment for you. Actually it’s more of a personal favor.”

“What is it sir?” Kirk asked.

Commodore Mendez sighed. “I’ve just been informed that there has been an incident on the Starbase. A couple of male cadets have just been apprehended for the aggravated assault of two female cadets.”

“Oh no. Are the girls okay?”

“Both of the girls are in Intensive Care on the base but they’re expected to make a full recovery. It was the motivation behind the attack that must be dealt with.”

“Why did the boys do this? Did a lack of judgment coupled with an atrocious sense of entitlement lead to this?

“Captain, this was a gay bashing. The two girls who were attacked were a same sex couple. I was hoping, that you and Mr. Spock could offer the girls some support given what’s been done to them.”

“I wouldn’t mind at all and I’m certain Spock wouldn’t have any objections. But why us in particular? Surely there are other officers in same sex relationships who are on the base and are probably familiar with the girls.”

“The reason Captain, is because they are a half Vulcan couple. One of the cadets is Ella Byrne from Dublin, Ireland. The other is T’Lani of Vulcan. T’Lani was recommended by Sarek himself for early admission to Starfleet academy.”

“That’s amazing. Did you want me to stand in for the court martial as well?”

“There are dozens of flag officers who can handle the court martial. You and Mr. Spock are the only Vulcan/human same sex couple in the service. Nobody but you can lend your support to these cadets.”

Kirk nodded in agreement. “I understand. I will do anything necessary for these girls and I’m certain Mr. Spock will see the logic in it. As soon as Spock’s requisition has passed we’ll be there for those girls.”

“I greatly appreciate your help,” Commodore Mendez concluded. “I’ll let you get back to Spock now.”

“Thank you commodore.”


	2. The Only Heaven I'll Be Sent To

As soon as the stately flag officer dismissed him Kirk wasted no time getting back to the ship.  At the time it was being manned by a skeleton crew since they’d been approved for two weeks of shore leave.

When he arrived back at the quarters he shared with his mate the room was dimly lit and the scent of Vulcan incense hung heavy in the air.  The only light in the room was a Vulcan fire pot in the corner while the red floor to ceiling curtains only contributed to the darkness.

Not wanting to startle his mate he called the lights up to forty percent.  The light revealed Spock curled on his side in his uniform with his shoes removed.  His whole body was tense and an obvious fitful sleep spoke of his pain and discomfort.

Kirk sat down on the bed next to Spock and gently stroked his back.  Even through the blue tunic and black undershirt heat radiated off of his body.  The contact roused Spock and he turned his head to see Kirk sitting next to him.

“Jim,” he gasped feverishly.

Kirk continued stroking Spock’s back as he took his arm and gently raised him to a sitting position.  “Hey love, how are you?”

“I am beginning to burn.  I do not know how much longer I can control it.”

Kirk took Spock’s hands in both of his and soothingly explained, “You won’t have to control it for much longer.  I’ve just got to bring you to sickbay so Dr. McCoy can finish the paperwork for your requisition.  Then we’ll have all week.”

            Spock balked at the idea of going to sickbay.  Kirk noticed and reassured him, “The ship is being manned by a skeleton crew because everyone is on the base taking their shore leave.  No one will see you like this.”

            Spock found some reassurance in Kirk’s words.  “I am not amenable to leaving our quarters in such a state but I will do so since it is necessary.  Nor do I wish for Dr. McCoy to come here.”

            “It’ll be quick.  I assure you.”

“I have neglected to ask you how this is affecting you.  The mates of Vulcans experiencing Pon Farr have been known to feel its effects.”

Kirk caressed Spock’s cheek and leaned in closer to him.  “I feel warm so I think I’m feeling part of your fever.  Also, I definitely feel a sort of pull toward you.  During the hearing I couldn’t get you off of my mind.  Now that I’m here with you the idea of being away from you even for a moment is unconscionable.  I’m not sure how I ever did without you.”

Spock raised an eyebrow.  “You are experiencing the effects.  I am in need of you and so you are drawn to me.”

Kirk grinned.  “You don’t need to ask me twice.  I am yours.”

Spock looked up at Kirk.  A subtle smile conveyed his reassurance.  Kirk held Spock’s hand as he rose from the bed.  Kirk draped his arm over Spock’s shoulder as he carefully shepherded him to sickbay.  When they arrived in sickbay the only people who remained were Dr. McCoy and Nurse Chapel.

Dr. McCoy looked at Spock and drawled, “Well Spock we’re all ready for you.”

            “Do you have the necessary forms for the requisition?” Spock asked.

            “I’ve got it all,” Dr. McCoy explained.  “As soon as your physical is over I can fill out the forms and submit them.  As long as your numbers are within the range needed for the regulation there will be no further questions from anyone.”

            Kirk helped Spock onto the examination table and gently laid him back.  They looked deeply into each other’s eyes as Kirk took Spock’s hand.  He knew his mate was loathe to be seen even by sickbay crew in this condition so he stroked his hair to reassure him.

Dr. McCoy passed the tricorder over him several times before explaining, “Well Spock, your endocrine system is in overdrive.  Like it were pumping massive amounts of adrenaline into your system.  Still if the literature is correct you’re still in the early stages.”

            “It is to be expected for a Vulcan male in my condition,” Spock explained.

“Well, I’ll fill out the forms and submit them.  I’d like to give you a sedative and an anti-pyretic to keep on hand just in case you need it.”

Spock pulled himself to a sitting position.  “That will not be necessary.  Once I am able to resolve this naturally my body will return to homeostasis.”

            “All right Spock.  Well, when this is over I’d like you to get another physical just so we know this is over.”

            Spock nodded.  “Agreeable.”

            “Why don’t we get you back to our room?” Kirk suggested.

            As soon as Spock climbed off the exam table Dr. McCoy added, “And make sure you stay hydrated.”

            Kirk led Spock to the door and replied, “I’ll look after him Bones.”

            “All right, but I hope I don’t have to see either of you because something went wrong.”

            “Don’t worry about it Bones.”

            Once they were back in their quarters they were in each other’s arms immediately.  Kirk reached up and gently stroked Spock’s face.  Spock reached up and stroked Kirk’s hair, “You are dismayed.”

Kirk frowned and looked down.

            “For what reason?”

Kirk let out a sigh.  “I didn’t want to burden you with this given what you’re already going through.  A couple of female cadets from Starfleet Academy who are on the base were assaulted by a couple of the male cadets.  They were brutally beaten and now they’re in hospital.  Apparently it’s because they’re a same sex couple.  One of them is a Vulcan.”

“That is most unfortunate and disquieting.  What condition are they in now?”

            “Commodore Mendez didn’t tell me.  He just wanted us to lend our support to the girls once you’re feeling better.  We’ll be on the base for two weeks anyway.”

            Spock nodded in agreement.  “Our intervention could prove beneficial to both women.  I surmise I will be able to resolve my nature within seven point two days.”

“You’re in the early stages right now, aren’t you?”

Spock nodded, “Indeed.  The drives have not overtaken me yet.  But I cannot sublimate them for much longer.”

            Kirk continually stroked Spock’s face.  He reached up and unfastened the blue tunic before slowly peeling it from Spock’s body.  “I’d like you to have a shower and get some decent rest while you still can.”  He took Spock’s trembling hands in his.  “The hot water should help ease your soreness.”

“Most logical.”

Spock disappeared into the bathroom as Kirk stripped himself naked and donned his bathrobe.  He turned down the bed before he took Spock’s robe out of the closet.  When he walked into the bathroom to hang it up he found Spock standing idly under the water with his head down and his hands covering his face.

Kirk decided to shed his own robe and slip into the shower with Spock.  As soon as Spock realized he was there he uncovered his face and a subtle smile ghosted across his face.  He turned and wrapped his arms around Kirk’s neck.  Both leaned forward and stared at each other with their forehead touching before leaning in for a kiss.

Kirk carefully squeezed a generous amount of soap into his hand and carefully ran his hands along Spock’s body, gently massaging Spock’s sore muscles.  Afterward he rested his head in the curve of Spock’s neck and the two held each other for several minutes.  Kirk stroked Spock’s cheek as he leaned in for a gentle kiss before exiting the shower.

            Spock toweled himself off before wrapping himself in the robe provided by his mate while Kirk just dried himself off with a towel.  He wrapped himself in his own robe before following Spock into their bedroom.

            Kirk shepherded his love to their bed before he watched him stretch out on the bed still clad in his robe.  He gently stroked Spock’s hair before shedding his robe and stretching out alongside him.  Spock took Kirk’s hand and kissed it before curling up to his mate.  He drifted into sleep, Kirk clutching him tightly.

***

            Barely two hours later, Kirk awakened from his sleep, having been awakened by Spock’s absence.  Through the link Kirk could sense Spock’s need and his lust and his failing attempt to control.  When he turned over in bed he found Spock kneeling in the corner, fingers steepled, attempting a state of meditation.

            Kirk rose from the bed and approached him.  The lights had been lowered to a very low level and the flicker of the firepot illuminated the angles of Spock’s face.  Beneath his angled brows his dark eyes glittered with the fever.  Below his face the loose robe hung open exposing his neck and chest.

The sound of Spock’s heavy breathing pervaded the silence and stillness in the room.  As Spock’s head rose Kirk took his hands and gently raised him to his feet.  Kirk whispered, “It’s beginning, isn’t it?  I can feel the pull to you.”

“It is.  Are you ready?” Spock asked.

“I am ready.”  Kirk raised his two fingers to Spock.

Spock returned the gesture touching his two fingers to Kirk’s.  Their hands traveled down each other’s arms and before long they both caressed each other’s faces.  Spock traced Kirk’s cheek with his fingers.  “Be one with me.”

“Yes.”

Spock placed both hands on Kirk’s face.  He traced the lines of Kirk’s face until his fingers found the meld points.  He easily slipped into Kirks mind where through their link every thought, every feeling each experienced was available to each other.  Lust, need, desire, all of which were outweighed by love.

Both men leaned forward until their lips touched.  As the kiss deepened they wrapped their arms around each other and held each other tightly.  Spock’s hands ran across the smooth skin on Kirk’s back while Kirk slid his hands beneath Spock robe.  He brushed the robe fully open and caressed the skin made warm by the fever.

As Kirk’s mouth traveled down to Spock’s neck his fingers carded through the downy black hair that covered Spock’s chest.  Kirk heard Spock gasp as his fingers brushed one of his nipples.  As he gently tugged the sensitive bud Spock threw his head back and groaned.

Spock ran his hand along Kirk’s bare chest before his hands made his way down to his firm organ.  He wrapped his fingers around the hard shaft and began milking him.  Kirk moaned as the pleasure from the warm fingers coursed through him.

            Spock gently shepherded Kirk to the bed before he took a step back and shed his robe.  Both naked, they held each other as they both relaxed back into the bed.  Side by side they both kissed deeply and fervently while their hands memorized every detail of each other’s bodies.

Kirk encouraged Spock to turn onto his back.  He settled between Spock’s legs and gently ran his hands over the soft skin between Spock’s legs.  Kirk wrapped his hands around the swollen shaft and stroked it base to tip causing Spock to throw his head back with a gasp.  When Kirk bent his head and took Spock’s hardness into his mouth Spock cried out loud and his body writhed from the pleasure.

Spock ran his fingers through Kirk’s hair, carding the soft strands as Kirk pleasured him with his mouth.  Kirk kept his lips wrapped around Spock’s hardness, pushing his mate to unreached heights with his lips and tongue, until he came with a strangled cry.

Kirk released Spock’s still hard organ from his mouth and climbed back up the bed until he laid alongside his mate.  Spock stroked Kirk’s face before he climbed on top of him so he laid along the length of him.  They kissed deeply as both bodies undulated against each other.  Kirk reached around and gripped onto Spock’s hips pulling him in tighter, increasing the friction between them.

            Spock pulled himself up and retrieved a bottle of oil from the bedside table.  He gently prepared himself before preparing his mate.  Never breaking his gaze, he slid his arms around Kirk’s hips gently raising him while at the same time cradling him.  Spock eased his hardness into his love’s body, making sure not to cause him any pain.  Kirk threw his head back and gasped as he felt Spock inside of him.

            Spock withdrew before thrusting back into his love’s body.  Kirk gasped as Spock’s motion sent waves of pleasure through him.  Before long Spock took hold of Kirk’s answering hardness and began milking him to the rhythm of his powerful thrusts.  As the arousal grew Spock’s thrusts and hand speeded up until he led them both to climax.

Afterward Spock lay on his back as Kirk tightly curled up to him.  They gazed into each other’s eyes as Kirk clutched one of Spock’s hands and kissed the back of it.  Spock stroked Kirk’s hair before leaning forward and kissing his forehead.  Kirk rested his head in the nape of Spock’s neck as they both drifted off to sleep.

***

            On the third morning Kirk lay awake in bed staring at the ceiling.  His body was sore and aching from nearly three days of lovemaking between brief periods of rest.  Beside him lay his lover, still fast asleep.  Spock lay on his side facing away from him with the blanket pulled up to his chest.

Kirk sat up in bed and reached for a pitcher of water he kept on his bedside table.  He poured himself a glass of water and gulped it down quickly.  Spock was roused by the motion and he turned over in bed to face Kirk.

            “Jim,” he whispered.

            “Morning love,” Kirk replied.  “How are you feeling?”

            “The drives are still present but they are not as strong.”

            Kirk stroked Spock’s face.  “Maybe we should attend to your basic needs before we get back to bed then.”  He lifted Spock to a sitting position before he reached for the glass of water on the side table.  He gently caressed the back of Spock’s neck as he raised the glass to his lips.  Spock willingly took all the water before Kirk put the glass back on the side table.

            “Are you in any pain?” Spock gasped.

            “Just a little soreness but that’s it.”  He stretched his back out as he began to get up.  “I think I could use a shower.”  He got up to get out of bed.

Spock’s hand shot out and he grabbed onto Kirk’s arm, his eyes wide.

            Kirk could sense Spock’s panic through their link.  He settled back onto the bed.  “I think the drives are making you a little edgy.  It’s all right.  I too am loathe to leave you right now but I do need a shower.”  He put his arms around Spock and raised him from the bed.  “Come on, I’ll take you with me.”  With that declaration Spock’s panic went away.

            Kirk led Spock into the bathroom, discarding the blanket Spock wrapped himself in on the bedroom floor.  Once they were both in the shower Spock held Kirk closely while the hot water thrummed down on their bodies.

            After they’d both gotten out of the shower Kirk quickly changed their sheets and blankets before they both returned to the bed.  Spock gently stroked Kirk’s face and hair before he leaned forward for a deep kiss.  Spock carefully slipped on top of his mate as the kiss deepened.  As his need grew once again Kirk easily welcomed his mate into his body.

***

            When Kirk awoke on the fifth morning Spock was still fast asleep.  Spock was curled up to him with his head on his shoulder.  Kirk lay in bed for a while still sore and exhausted from five days of frantic coupling and lovemaking.  He could sense through his link with Spock that the ancient drives had drifted away and Spock’s insatiable needs had finally been met.

            Kirk carefully extricated himself from the embrace before he rose out of bed.  He pulled the covers over Spock a little bit tighter before retrieving Spock’s long discarded robe.  Sensing that Spock was still a little cold he laid the robe over him and tucked him in tightly.

            He retrieved his own discarded robe and wrapped himself in it before he stiffly walked across the room to his computer.  With Spock still asleep he decided to check his messages. There were several messages which were nothing more than standard ship’s business.

            One message that caught his attention was from Commodore Mendez.  When he clicked on the message it read:

           

_Dear Captain Kirk,_

_I am sorry to message you given the circumstances.  However, I told you I would keep you informed regarding the attack on the base.  I can gladly tell you both of the girls involved are still in Intensive Care but their conditions are improving and the trauma physicians assigned to them believe they will make a full recovery._

_I regret to inform you that at the time I first informed you of the attack I was unaware that tests determined both girls had been sexually assaulted.  DNA evidence has proved conclusively that the boys apprehended were the assailants._

_With the use of CCTV we identified and apprehended a third attacker involved in the assault.  He is another Starfleet Academy cadet like the first two apprehended.  All three have been subject to a hearing and although the evidence against them is damning all three boys have plead not guilty._

_The admiralty does not want to waste time with this and the court martial will be held by the end of next week.  Due to one of the survivors being Vulcan we will follow all procedures and fulfill all obligations set forth by the Vulcan High Council.  I’ll be sure to keep you informed when I know more but for now your assistance with the girls would be greatly appreciated._

_Sincerely,_

_Commodore Jose Mendez_

            Kirk’s stomach had given a painful lurch when he read the words ‘plead not guilty.’  Like a trial in the civil judicial system a court martial meant the girls who’d been sexually assaulted would have to face their assailants in court.  Just picturing what those girls had been though he pinched the bridge of his nose before rubbing his eyes in distress.

            In the bed Spock stirred from his sleep.  He opened his eyes and pulled himself into a sitting position still wrapped in the blanket.  When he saw Kirk sitting at the desk he rose out of bed and pulled the blanket tighter around him.  He walked over to where Kirk was and whispered, “Jim.”

            Jim looked up at Spock and whispered, “Hey baby, how are you feeling?”

            Spock nodded.  “My physical condition is improved.  My urges have dissipated.  But I can see that you are distressed.”

            Kirk hung his head.  “The boys who assaulted those girls on the base.  They’re going to be court martialed.  We can talk about it later.”  Kirk sighed and looked up at Spock before he stood up.  He stroked Spock’s hair.  “You must be hungry.”

            Spock raised an eyebrow and nodded.  “Indeed.”

            “I’ll take you out.  There’s this place I know of on the base that has the best vegetarian goulash you’ve ever eaten.  That is, if you’re up to being seen in public.”

            “I do not find it objectionable however I do believe we are both in need of proper hygiene beforehand.  Perhaps we would both be well served by clean clothing as well.”

            Kirk nodded.  “All right.  I could definitely go for a non-reconstituted meal.”

            Before he retired to the bathroom Spock agreed, “Indeed.  I believe I would be well served by that as well.”


	3. We Were Born Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had to break this one up since it was getting too long. Like before no betas so let me know if there are any errors I may have missed.

Kirk stepped into the shower and massaged his aching muscles as the water soothed his soreness. He ran the soap over his skin washing away a couple days’ worth of sweat. Less than a minute later Spock stepped into the shower with him. Kirk smiled widely and a fleeting grin crossed Spock’s face.

Spock slipped his arms around Kirk and held him briefly before they both turned their attention to the water pouring down on their bodies. After bathing Spock stepped out into the bathroom to continue grooming while Kirk remained in the shower allowing the hot water to continue to ease his sore muscles.

By the time Kirk stepped out of the shower Spock had already gone back into the bedroom. Kirk took the time to comb and dry his hair and brush his teeth. Kirk finished brushing his hair before he stepped back into his bedroom to find his mate sitting on the edge of the bed. He had donned his black undershirt and trousers and beside him sat his blue tunic. Spock had finished drying his hair from a shower, and was brushing his hair when he looked up at Kirk. His face more serene than normal.

After Kirk had finished pulling on a clean uniform he settled onto the edge of the bed next to Spock. Spock still seemed a little sluggish and logy but it was clear the fever had passed. His clothes hung from him loosely since he’d lost a few pounds over the last couple of days.

Kirk gently took the blue tunic from Spock’s hands and carefully glided the tunic onto his body, mindful not to catch it on his ears. He smoothed the blue velour over Spock’s chest before fastening the top of it. Kirk then leaned forward and gently kissed Spock’s lips before his hands caressed Spock’s hair and ears. Spock relaxed and drew in a deep breath at the touch. Spock placed his hands on Kirk’s ribs as he deepened the kiss. Kirk broke the kiss and pressed his forehead to Spock’s. He smiled widely. “I’m so glad you’re all right.”

“I am grateful for your patience and your devotion. I was… concerned that you would find the demands extraneous although I have sensed no discomfort from you.”

“Making love to you is never a demand, much less an extraneous one. When we bonded I pledged my life to you.” Kirk ran his hands over Spock’s chest and shoulders. “When the elders explained to me that you could die from this if your needs weren’t met it scared me half to death.”

“There was no risk. I was never alone.”

Kirk grinned and nuzzled in closer to Spock. “How are you feeling? Are you comfortable being seen?”

“I do not find it objectionable to be seen in public however I am quite exhausted from the exertion of the last several days.”

“I was thinking once you get your medical clearance maybe we could head to the base. I already booked us a room in one of the nicer hotels. I figured you could use a restful shore leave. I’ll make sure we’re undisturbed for most of the week. I’d like to get you some dinner. You must be ravenous.”

“I would be amenable to such a suggestion.” Spock nodded in agreement. “I find I am also in need of sustenance. Perhaps it would be advisable to return the sedative and antipyretic as well.”

“You’re right.”

“I have failed to ask if you are still affected by my condition.”

“I still feel a strong pull to you but it doesn’t feel as dire as it was in the early stages. I still don’t want to be away from you, but now I have a strong drive to keep you safe at all costs.”

“It is a normal reaction for the bonded partners of Vulcans who are vulnerable.”

Kirk stood closer to Spock and cupped his face. “The elders explained it to me but I underestimated it. I don’t think I’d envy the man who damages one hair on your head right now.”

Spock reciprocated the action and reached up to touch Kirk’s face. “I would like to get my physical taken care of so we may begin our shore leave.”

“Right. Let’s get you to sickbay.”

After both men packed a small travel bag they headed to sickbay. The ship was still deserted given that most of the crew was on the base. The prospect of their shore leave coupled with satisfaction that his mate was all right caused Kirk to smile widely. When he turned to Spock a subtle grin flashed across his face.

Once they arrived in sickbay Dr. McCoy looked at the pair and drawled, “You’re lucky I happened to be aboard. I’m going to take advantage this shore leave as much as anyone else.”

“Doctor, shore leave or not, you still have a responsibility to the welfare of others,” Spock noted.

“Well I’m glad your Vulcan sass wasn’t affected by the past week.”

“Gentlemen, the sooner we get this over with the sooner we can all leave,” Kirk interrupted.

Dr. McCoy looked at him and said, “Right, Spock get up on the table.”

Spock followed the doctor’s instructions and climbed up onto the exam table. Kirk stood next to him and took his hand as Dr. McCoy passed the tricorder over him several times.

“Well Spock, it looks like your hormone levels are returning to normal. You’ve lost a couple of pounds. Aside from fatigue from exertion you’re fit as a fiddle. I’d recommend you rest up about a week.”

“It is part our itinerary as long as we are on shore leave,” Spock replied.

“Good well, I think I’m going to get started on some shore leave myself.”

“While we are here we must return the medication you provided us with at the beginning of the week. They were not necessary.”

“Right then.” Dr. McCoy took the hyposprays from Kirk. “I’ll return these to the stockroom. I’ll see you on the base if we run in to each other.”

“Enjoy yourself Bones,” Kirk nodded before he turned to Spock. “Let’s get going.”

After Kirk helped Spock off of the exam table he gathered the bags and the pair beamed down to the hotel. Once they had checked into the room Kirk surveyed their surroundings. The room resembled a small apartment with a small kitchen and a large comfortable bathroom. The bed was covered with a white down comforter and a sofa faced a small television. The room also boasted an amazing view of the star field outside of the base, “This is nice.”

Spock stepped into the bathroom before returning and adding, “I agree, I find the setting most pleasing.”

“I made sure to get the room with the tub big enough for two people. I hope at some point you’d like to make good use of it.”

Spock raised an eyebrow and nodded. “The idea is quite pleasing.”

Kirk looked at the table and chairs in one corner before asking, “Are you hungry? We could go get something to eat on the base.”

“I do find myself in need of sustenance however I would prefer if we would order food to be delivered here. I do not think I have the energy to dine in public.”

“No problem. I’ll order some room service. So what do you feel like for dinner?”

“I have no preference at this time.”

Kirk smiled and nodded before he called one of the restaurants on the base. After he ordered vegetable soup for Spock and a cheeseburger and fries for himself he settled down on the sofa with Spock. He gently stroked the skin on Spock’s hand before their hands joined.

“Jim, I would like to know what happened to the Starfleet cadets. I understand that Commodore Mendez has requested we assist them. Is there more you can tell me about it?”

“Maybe I should start at the beginning. A pair of female cadets were beaten and sexually assaulted by three male cadets here on the base. The two girls were attacked because they’re a same sex couple. The two girls are Ella Byrne from Dublin, Ireland and T’Lani of Vulcan. All three boys have plead not guilty so they’re going to trial.”

“If the attackers simply plead guilty at their hearings they would have been sentenced according to Starfleet regulations. Now that they are going to trial it is mandatory that the Vulcan Ambassador be one of the tribunal. If they are found guilty their extradition to Vulcan will take place after they serve the sentence issued by Starfleet.”

“Commodore Mendez has every intention of following all laws and procedures put forth by Vulcan. I don’t suppose you know the laws. What exactly do Vulcans do to rapists?”

“I must emphasize that due to our psionic abilities there are no such things as false allegations on Vulcan. There has not been a sexual assault on Vulcan since before the reformation so I surmise the sentences have never been amended. Before the reformation the magistrate would mind meld with the accused and if they found the memory of a sexual assault the perpetrator would be sentenced to death.”

Kirk’s eyes widened. “If those boys are extradited to Vulcan they’ll be executed.”

“After we followed the teachings of Surak Vulcans adopted a disdain of violence. Since we have not had to contend with a sexual assault since before the reformation I do not know how it will be handled on Vulcan. I cannot be certain we will not follow the ancient ways.”

Kirk shrugged. “After what they did to those girls I can’t bring myself to feel sorry for them. No matter what the ancient ways of Vulcan are.”

“Given that my Father must be part of the tribunal he will have the right to mind meld with the accused before deciding on a verdict.”

“Maybe they’ll plead guilty to a lesser charge.”

“My father will not allow such a plea. Also a lighter sentence will not help them if my father insists on extradition.”

Kirk grinned and nodded. “Then I agree. Besides, they shouldn’t be allowed to get away with a lighter sentence than the one they deserve. It just kills me to think those girls will have to face their attackers in court.”

“I find great distress in such a prospect. Perhaps our support will prove beneficial.”

“You’re probably right.”

Just then Kirk jumped up in response to a knock at the door. When he opened the door he announced, “Food’s here,” before taking the package from the courier. Spock got up and joined him at the table.  
Kirk placed the bowl of soup in front of Spock before he dug into his burger and fries. “I almost forgot how good non reconstituted food tastes.”

“I must agree I find this dish quite pleasing,” Spock agreed. “Jim, perhaps when we are done eating we should visit the girls. They are probably in need of assistance.”

“You’re sure you’re not too tired. You look like you could use some rest.”

“As long as we are brief I can assure you I will be able to rest adequately. We are not required anywhere tomorrow morning. It is advisable that we keep our first visit brief. Given their physical condition they may not be in a fit state for long visits.”

“You’re right.” Kirk nodded. For a moment he paused from eating. “I’m sure they’re going to blame poor judgment after having a few too many or blame the girls putting themselves in an unsafe situation. But I don’t buy it. Before they violated those girls they beat them and shouted derogatory words about lesbians.”

“Jim, your memory fails you. In addition to teaching about personal safety Starfleet Academy teaches cadets about poor decisions that may result from excessive intoxication. Starfleet Academy also extensively teaches the difference between consent and refusal. The derogatory remarks regarding the sexual orientation of these girls negates any theories regarding impulsivity resulting from intoxication. These girls were targeted.”

“I remember those lectures. They also pushed the importance of diversity. I remember Admiral Pike teaching us in the Academy that we are going to be in direct contact with new life, new civilizations, and new cultures. If we have any personal prejudices or any issues with the unfamiliar or the uncomfortable we should seek a career elsewhere. They should know better.”

“May I remind you, that in spite of the emphasis on receptivity to the unknown and unfamiliar that Stiles retained his prejudice long enough to work on the bridge.”

Kirk nodded. After finishing his burger he rubbed his eyes, frustrated. “I just feel terrible that these girls had to suffer so badly because they’re a same sex couple.”

“It is disquieting that it is still happening in this century.”

Once the soiled dishes from their dinner had been dealt with Kirk and Spock left to go to the hospital. Everything on the base was connected by a monorail system. After a short ride on a monorail they arrived at the hospital. Kirk regarded the hospital before turning to Spock, “I don’t even know what to say to them.”

“We should allow the girls to lead the conversation. If you must ask questions they should be indirect.”

“I’ll make a note of that.” Kirk nodded as he took Spock’s hand and they walked into the hospital. He looked around and regarded the lobby of the hospital. It was a marvel of modern architecture and meticulous aesthetics but Kirk still found himself uneasy. “You know Spock, I always hated hospitals.”

“Humans tend to avoid anything that represents pain, suffering and death.”

“Well you don’t go to a hospital for anything good besides having a baby. Even that isn’t always ideal.”

“Indeed.”

Spock drew Kirk closer as they approached the desk. Kirk looked at the receptionist, a short woman with a pouf of dark curly hair, before asking, “We’re here to see Ella Byrne and T’Lani of Vulcan.”

The receptionist looked at her computer before replying, “Ella Byrne is in Trauma Intensive Care five on the fourth floor. T’Lani of Vulcan is in Vulcan Intensive Care three on floor seven.”

The pair headed toward the lift. Once in the lift Kirk, hesitant to go separate ways, looked at Spock searching.

Spock noted, “Perhaps I should see Cadet T’Lani while you see Cadet Byrne.”

Kirk looked down and nodded. “Do you want to meet back here in an hour? Hour and a half?”

Spock nodded. “There is a veranda on the fourth floor. Perhaps we should meet there.”

As the lift approached the fourth floor Kirk swallowed hard anticipating the exchange that was to come. With the lift empty Kirk gave Spock a quick hug before stepping out onto the fourth floor. The Intensive Care Unit was painted in soothing earth tones with lit ceilings resembling a night sky and pastel blue walls. When he found the room labeled five the curtain was closed and the room was well lit. He gently knocked on the door jamb.

An agonized voice from within the room replied, “Come in Captain.”

Kirk slowly drew the curtain and stepped into the room. In the bed sat Ella Byrne, a young cadet with dark curly hair and bright blue eyes. She sat upright in the bed in a hospital gown with an oatmeal colored blanket covering her legs. Her face and body bore several heinous bruises along with a split lip, black eye and several cuts and scrapes.

“Good evening Captain Kirk,” she raised a hand to greet him.

Kirk grinned slightly before he shook an uninjured hand. “It’s nice to meet you Cadet, albeit no speaking for the circumstances.” For a moment he wondered how she knew who he was until he became aware of a presence in the back of his mind. He noted, “You’re a telepath.”

She nodded. “I don’t look into the mind of other people unless I really need to, although I’ve been doing it more often recently. It can get chaotic feeling the bedlam of other people’s thoughts and emotions.”

“I appreciate it.” He gestured toward a chair in the room. “Do you mind if I sit down?”

She shook her head. “I don’t mind. I already know why you’re here and I can already see you’re trustworthy.”

Kirk took the chair by the bed before beginning. “Commodore Mendez thought I should stop by. He thought you could use the support of my husband and myself. We’re a half Vulcan couple. Same as you.”

She smiled, “I appreciate it Captain. After what T’Lani and I have been through…”

He drew in a breath. “I know how badly injured you were and I’m glad you’re doing better. I’m sorry this happened to you.”

“Thank you Captain. It hasn’t been easy.” She drew in a breath. “This is the first time T’Lani and I been separated since we’ve been together.”

“Is there any way since you’re both hospitalized they could put you in the same room?”

She shook her head. “She’ll be put in on the Vulcan ward once she’s discharged from Intensive Care. I’ll be in the surgical ward. The specialists who were trained on Vulcans are all on the Vulcan ward as well as all the supplies.”

“I see. That makes sense.”

“Is it like that in a ship’s sickbay?”

“No. My CMO is capable of operating on Vulcans if necessary. We also have a physician who interned in a Vulcan ward. But all the supplies and a crash cart meant for Vulcan physiology are always close at hand.”

Her face grew concerned. “Mr. Spock hasn’t been seriously injured has he?”

It was Kirk’s turn to draw in a deep breath. “Last year he was shot with a lead projectile bullet during a landing party. My CMO and the Vulcan specialist, Dr. M’Benga, didn’t know if he was going to live or die. The worst part was I had to go back down to the planet to continue the mission. I feel for you, being separated from T’Lani while you’re both injured.”

“I appreciate it Captain.” She drew in a breath and covered her face. “May I ask you something?”

Kirk nodded. “Go ahead.”

“I’m refuse to look into your mind and see your entire life but I’ve been told you witnessed a tragedy on one of the colonies.”

Kirk drew in a deep breath and steeled himself. “It was Tarsus IV. I was one of 4000 people selected by Governor Kodos to die. A fungus wiped out all of the agriculture on the colony which left 8000 people with no food. Governor Kodos arbitrarily decided that 4000 people should die while the remaining 4000 would be rationed whatever was left.”

“That’s terrible. How did he decide who…?”

“He used his own ideas of eugenics to decide who would live and who would die. The rescue ships arrived in time to save a few people, myself included, but still thousands of people were killed. I and one of my officers on the Enterprise were two of nine survivors who witnessed the slaughter.”

“If anything I’ve read about Tarsus IV was true some of the people sent to gather the condemned also took advantage of the condemned. Were you…”

“I wasn’t. But unfortunately one of the nine survivors I was close with was.”

Cadet Byrne wiped her face. “Was the governor brought to justice?”

“He was presumed dead after they found a body that was burned beyond recognition. But he turned up less than a year ago posing as an actor. The nine survivors were the only people who could identify him visually. His 19 year old daughter had been murdering the remaining survivors and she tried to kill my officer and myself while aboard the Enterprise. Kodos was killed and his daughter is now incarcerated. We may not have had a trial or justice but we had closure.”

“The night we were attacked T’Lani and I just wanted to go out for dinner. Normally we have dinner in the commissary or if we dine out there’s this place nearby the dormitories. I found this restaurant that one of my friends told me has the best nachos so we were going to try it. The boys followed us from the campus to the restaurant. They sat at a booth across from us and cat called us the whole time we were there.”

“Did the staff do anything about it?”

“The waitress threw them out but they must have waited nearby. They followed us for quite a while before they attacked us.”

“Did they ever bother you at the academy?”

“A couple of weeks ago they called us derogatory words for lesbian. We reported it and they were reprimanded. They got switched to different classes and we thought that was the last of it. We didn’t expect them to do this.”

Kirk drew in a breath. “They targeted you. I’m so sorry this happened.”

Cadet Byrne looked down. “Have you and Spock ever had to deal with…”

“We’ve had a few outspoken people who’ve given us a hard time but given the positions we’re both in nobody would dare do anything to harm us. As cadets you’re easier targets. I wish the Academy could have dismissed them before something like this happened.”

“Captain, could you tell me how Starfleet handles things like this? Are these boys going to be disciplined? I know they’ve plead not guilty.”

“Starfleet Cadets are subject to the same court martial procedure that all our enlisted servicemen are subject to. We’ve never had a sexual assault at Starfleet Academy in the time we’ve been in operation but it is a court martial offense. They’ll be held to the same standards as anyone in the service.”

Cadet Byrne sighed in relief. “I’ve never seen a court martial before. How do they work?”

“Like a civilian trial there’s a prosecutor and a defense. However instead of a twelve person jury they answer to a tribunal of three flag officers. Since T’Lani is a Vulcan, Ambassador Sarek will be on that tribunal. Spock insists that whether or not they’re found guilty the Ambassador will have the right to mind meld with the accused.”

She nodded. “He won’t be able to deny what happened then?”

“You know as well as I do you can’t hide from a telepath. They’ll also be extradited to Vulcan if the Ambassador finds them guilty.”

“That’s good to know.” She fidgeted with the blanket under her hands. “The worst part of all this isn’t that they targeted us for being gay, I saw what they did to T’Lani. Vulcans value their privacy and the integrity of their bodies. She didn’t want them laying a finger on her and they violated her. After what they did to me, it made it worse seeing them do the same to her.”

“I’m sorry you had to go through that.” He drew a deep breath. “I know how much it hurts to see the person you love injured or violated. What was done to you was heinous. I don’t know how the tribunal will decide but they will face justice.”

“Captain, may I ask you a personal question?”

“Go right ahead.”

“Do you or Spock feel the pain when the other one of you gets injured?”

“Yes, we do. We both know how to shield so we’re not inundated if one of us in pain. When he got shot I knew he was hurt the second that bullet hit him. In the time that followed in sickbay I knew he was barely hanging on because I could feel it. The same happened when he recovered. Even before I heard his voice I knew he was all right.”

“How did you meet Mr. Spock?”

“He was second officer of the Enterprise when I was promoted to Captain. He was the first person I saw when I beamed aboard the Enterprise to relieve Captain Pike of command. Captain Pike had a lot of good things to say about him. If I may, how did you meet T’Lani?”

Cadet Byrne smiled. “I was educated on Vulcan. I had to undergo training in learning how to shield. Vulcans have the most effective methods regarding control of psionic abilities and some of my trainers were professors of the Vulcan Science Academy. T’Lani had been granted early admission to the VSA. I met her through one of the professors. We both matriculated into Starfleet Academy when she finished at the VSA.”

“That’s wonderful. Didn’t T’Lani have a betrothed?”

She shook her head. “He passed away when he was a child of an infection. T’Lani’s parents didn’t make any arrangements for another betrothal because they sensed she was a homosexual. They wanted her to find a mate who she determined she was compatible. When her parents met me they were impressed with my academic and psionic abilities. They’re very supportive of both of us. I’ve always found Vulcans fascinating.”

“I do too.”

“I fell in love with T’Lani because she was unique even among Vulcans. I’ve never met anyone like her before. T’Lani is so intelligent, so inquisitive and what’s on her mind is always benevolent. I’ve never sensed a hateful, selfish, or aggressive thought on her mind.”

Kirk smiled. “I could say the same thing about Spock. He’s so gentle and caring.”

Cadet Byrne smiled. “There is no love like Vulcan love. Once you’ve experienced the kind of love Vulcans give you won’t settle for anything else.”

“I agree. I had been in a few long term relationships before and I can’t lie, I loved every single one of them. But having a link with Spock and being able to sense the love he feels sets it apart from anything else.”

“You can feel it, every minute of every day.”

Kirk smiled. “Yes you can. It also helps to know what’s on their mind and what they need and when they need it. People who lack psionic abilities may find themselves guessing how their partners are feeling or what they need. With a bond we both always know exactly what the other needs.”

“I always wondered how non-telepaths manage in relationships. Verbal communication and intuition isn’t always sufficient.”

“It’s not. That’s how relationships become complicated. Speaking of relationships are you and T’Lani planning on making it official?”

“We were planning on making it official once we both graduate from the Academy. We’re going to have a Vulcan ceremony. What did you and Spock do?”

“We had a Vulcan ceremony and a civil ceremony for all our friends and family. A rabbi gave us a non-denominational ceremony.”

She smiled and nodded.

“You’re looking forward to seeing her again.”

“Yes I am. I’ve missed her so much and although I can sense her I’d rather be with her.” Cadet Byrne yawned and blinked her eyes.

“You look like you’re getting tired.”

“The pain medication does me in.” She rubbed her eyes.

“I’ll get going so you can get some sleep. Me and Spock will be on the base until the court martial. If you need anything don’t be afraid to let us know.”

“I appreciate it Captain. Could you just do one thing before you leave?”

“What do you need?”

“In my bag there’s a printed picture of T’Lani and I. The nurse put it away last night after it fell. Would you hang it up for me?”

“Of course.” Kirk reached into Cadet Byrne’s satchel and retrieved a picture of her and her lover. In the picture Cadet Byrne smiled widely and enthusiastically while T’Lani remained mostly stone faced although she bore the suggestion of a smile. Using a piece of medical tape he secured the picture to the wall where Cadet Byrne could see it.

“Thank you Captain. Will you be here for the court martial?”

“I’m not sure yet but I think so. I’ll let you know as soon as I know.” Before he left Kirk briefly shook Cadet Byrne’s hand. “It was very nice meeting you.”

“It was lovely meeting you. Thank you for stopping by.”

As Kirk made his way down the corridor he was reeling from finally having to face the reality of what had happened. He stopped and looked back toward Cadet Byrne’s room. It was hard to fathom how badly these girls had suffered and what lie ahead for them.


	4. If The Heavens Ever Did Speak

On the seventh floor Spock approached the Vulcan Intensive Care Unit. Unlike the other units in the hospital Vulcan Intensive Care was decorated in mostly desert colors with red walls and sand colored floors. Each Vulcan hospital room was kept mostly dark with just enough light for the staff to function.

When Spock located the room labeled three he knocked on the door jamb. A subdued voice from inside the room replied, “Come.”

Spock stepped into the darkened room. A young Vulcan girl with long black hair lay flat in the bed with her hands steepled over her face. Several dissipating bruises along with cuts and scrapes covered her face and arms. She opened her eyes and offered one of her hands in a Vulcan greeting. “Commander Spock.”

Spock returned the gesture. “Cadet T’Lani. May I join you?”

T’Lani nodded and Spock kneeled on a padded platform in the window which was provided so family members could kneel in meditation. “My husband and I were informed of the attack upon yourself and your girlfriend, Cadet Byrne. I came to offer any support and assistance if you require it.”

“Your thoughtfulness is appreciated Commander. I have been in difficulty since the attack on my Ella and myself.”

“I regret that such an attack happened to you. If you require any assistance Captain Kirk and myself are uniquely capable of providing inform us.” Spock momentarily glanced up at the monitors T’Lani was attached to. He recognized high levels of agitation in her vital signs.

“I am aware the attack was motivated by the homophobia of the male perpetrators. I believe this has given me a deeper understanding of the illogic of some humans.”

“If I am familiar with the emotional landscape of some humans very often hate crimes are motivated by fear of the unfamiliar coupled with an insatiable desire to demonstrate superiority.”

“The cadets who attacked us had many opportunities to demonstrate superiority through accomplishment at the academy. A demonstration of superiority could have been achieved through several lawful ways.”

“What they hoped to achieve was an emotion called gratification. It often requires more effort to achieve gratification by productive means than to achieve gratification through destructive means. In most humans it requires less effort to hate than to love. It requires less effort for a human to demonstrate superiority through aggression and meanness than to demonstrate it through accomplishment and intelligence.”

“Flawlessly logical. I am… fortunate that Ella does not employ these animalistic mentalities. Her intelligence and logic are admirable even by Vulcan standards. May I ask you a personal question?”

“You may.”

“How did you meet Captain Kirk?”

“I met James Kirk when he was promoted to Captain of the Enterprise. I was a second officer and I found his strategic ability superior to that of his predecessor. I see many traits favored by Vulcans in Captain Kirk. It is why I was willing to pursue a relationship with him.”

“Before I matriculated into Starfleet Academy your father informed me that at the present you and Captain Kirk are the only Vulcan human same sex couple in Starfleet. I do not believe we could have avoided each other forever.”

“He is correct about that. While there are other same sex couples in Starfleet we are the only ones who are Vulcan and human. How did you meet Cadet Byrne?”

“Her secondary education took place on Vulcan. Due to her telepathic strength she required training in shielding. We met with assistance of a mutual teacher.”

“Were you not betrothed?”

“My intended died in childhood of choriocytosis. My parents sensed my affinity for females and so they made no effort to find another mate. I have always found humans fascinating. Ella is a unique individual.   
She has a very powerful telepathic mind and high intelligence. I found her to be captivating.”

“I have also found humans to be captivating. Their emotional complexities can prove fascinating. Captain Kirk is a very dynamic individual. I too value the rigor and stability of Vulcan disciplines but I do find his emotionalism refreshing. Having been involved with him I could not foresee myself being content with anyone else.”

“Ella’s intelligence and empathy I have found to be quite endearing. I too do not think I would be content with anyone else. She has a deep affection for me which is unlike anything I’ve experienced before. I do not usually discuss it openly, but I will admit to you that I have found that I love her.”

“I often have the same experiences with my husband. I have found it inconceivable that I could be content with anyone else. I too have found that I love my husband. I have also discovered certain freedom in being able to experience such.”

“During the attack the boys sexually assaulted us. Although I was violated as well the distress I experienced was exacerbated by having to watch them sexually assault her. Had I not been subdued myself I would not have allowed such an attack to take place. Human emotion can be so fragile that sexual assault can prove traumatizing. It haunts them, it violates their sense of self and in some cases the trajectory of their lives.”

“Psychotherapy is a staple of mental health care in humans. Cadet Byrne may require it. I am of the opinion that sexual assault is one of the worst violations that can be done against any sentient being. Myself and my husband greatly regret that you and Cadet Byrne had to suffer in such a way.”

“Your concern is most appreciated. Perhaps there is something you can assist me with.”

“What kind of assistance do you require?”

“Since the attack I have found it difficult to control some of my more strong and intrusive emotions. I find myself having great anger over how badly we suffered and how badly the boys hurt Ella and myself. I am also uneasy due to her absence. In the time we have been involved with each other we have not been separated. I have also felt rage when I am reminded of how they violated her.”

Spock glanced up at the monitor noting T’Lani’s vital signs had spiked. “You are highly agitated.”

“I have excessive amounts of rage due to how they violated her. Given the opportunity I do not believe I would hesitate to break their necks.”

“It is your Vulcan nature to be protective of your mate. In the time of the beginning we killed anyone who harmed their mates.”

“Is there a way to resolve this aberrant emotion?”

“I have experienced similar emotions when my husband has been harmed. The only effective way I was able to resolve such a reaction was in realizing that the threat had been neutralized. Although having understood that it took time for the primal aggression to fully dissipate. Learning the threat had been neutralized began the process of such.”

“What do you suggest I do about the rest of the troublesome emotions I have been experiencing?”

“You may require more meditation than your normal routine to control your emotions given the trauma you have experienced. Although I have never experienced trauma as you have I have found that during meditation fighting the memories proves futile. It is more efficient to allow the memory to pass through your mind and acknowledge it before identifying and resolving the subsequent emotions.”

“Your suggestion sounds plausible. I am still in difficulty over the absence of Ella.”

“Perhaps you would benefit from having a physical artifact that is tied to her in close proximity. It is not a logical approach, but it is often effective. Is there such an item in your possession right now?”

“In the cabinet there is a soft toy she gave me last year during the earth holiday of Valentine’s Day. Would you retrieve it for me as I am still restricted from standing?”

Spock nodded before he opened the cabinet and retrieved a red stuffed dog before handing it to T’Lani. “It is an interesting gift.”

“Ella believed I would benefit from a stuffed canine as we lack canids on Vulcan.”

“Fascinating.”

“May I ask you a personal question?”

“You may.”

T’Lani held the stuffed animal in front of her face and looked into the toy’s eyes. “I do not question my desire to be with Ella however there is one prospect I have found myself unable to resolve. As you are well aware the Vulcan lifespan is nearly two and a half times the average lifespan of a human.”

“You are concerned about how you will react if you outlive her.”

“Are you not concerned with the same prospect?”

“Captain Kirk and I are both on space duty and so there are no certainties where life and death are concerned. However I have acknowledged the likelihood that he will predecease me. I found it effective to quell the distress of such a prospect by effectively using what time I have with him.”

“Logical. Flawlessly logical.”

“May I suggest that if Cadet Byrne requires therapy she may benefit from your presence during her sessions. You may find that you benefit from therapy sessions as well.”

“I will not hesitate to attend anything that benefits Ella, as for your second suggestion I shall consider it.” She drew in a deep breath.

“You are growing fatigued. Perhaps I should take my leave of you.”

“The fatigue is a side effect of the pain management.”

“If you require any assistance from me I will remain on the base with my husband until after the court martial has taken place.”

“Thank you commander.” She held her hand in the Vulcan salute. “Live long and prosper.”

Spock returned the gesture. “Live long and prosper T’Lani.”

Spock quietly left the Intensive Care Unit conscious of the fact that most of the Vulcans hospitalized were in trances. He made his way to the fourth floor veranda where he had arranged to meet Kirk. Spock knelt down on a pad and breathed deeply in an attempt to center himself as he waited for his husband to return.

Kirk found his way to the veranda where Spock knelt in meditation with his fingers steepled. As Kirk stepped into the room Spock’s head rose to meet Kirk’s gaze. Spock’s face showed signs of muted stress while Kirk rubbed his face. As they gazed at each other both men pondered what they would do or how it would affect them if they had been through what Ella Byrne and T’Lani had been through.

Kirk approached Spock and took his hand as he rose to a standing position. In the empty veranda both men wrapped their arms around each other and clutched each other tightly. A quiet sob escaped from Kirk’s throat and Spock rested his hand on the back of his head.

“Let’s just go back,” Kirk sighed.

Spock nodded. “I agree.”

Both remained silent as they left the hospital and returned to their hotel room. They walked closely to each other holding hands every step of the way. As soon as they were back in their hotel room Kirk immediately stretched before removing his uniform and changing into a t-shirt and pajama pants.

Kirk settled into bed before he rubbed his eyes and looked up at Spock who was assessing a white plush robe provided by the hotel. “This is a nightmare, Spock, what happened to those girls.”

“I must agree. The nature of this attack is most disturbing and disquieting.” Spock stretched his limbs before rubbing the small of his back. “May I inquire about the condition of Cadet Byrne?”

“She’s in rough shape. She still had a few cuts and scrapes from the attack but she’s on the mend physically. I don’t know how she’s going to recover from this emotionally. We talked for a while about her life on Vulcan and her relationship with T’Lani. How is T’Lani?”

“Like Cadet Byrne she is physically recovering from the attack. She is however, suffering the emotional consequences of sexual assault.”

“Ella told me it wasn’t just the attack and rape, seeing the same thing done to T’Lani made everything worse.”

Spock nodded in agreement. “I can understand the inclination. T’Lani also expressed similar thoughts. Having such an attack on herself was unspeakable but having to see the same thing happen to her girlfriend made the assault worse.”

“Ella was crushed having to be separated from T’Lani for the past week. In the time they’ve been together they’ve never been apart.” Kirk watched as Spock undressed and donned a set of navy blue pajamas before enveloping himself in the white robe.

“T’Lani showed high levels of agitation due to the attack on Cadet Byrne. Vulcans are very protective of their mates and Cadet T’Lani is no exception. I was able to discern she was enraged by the fact that she was unable to protect her lover from the boys. I have experienced similar emotions when you are harmed.” Spock slipped into bed beside Kirk. “She is also in great distress due to the absence of her lover.”

“You don’t want to know what I’ve wanted to do to anyone who tried to hurt you.” Kirk sighed as he curled up to Spock. “This is a nightmare. After everything they’ve been through they’re going to have to face their attackers in court.”

Spock laid his hand on Kirk’s head and stroked his hair. “I am aware. There is also the possibility that they will change their plea to guilty.”

“I hope they will. Those girls don’t need to deal with a full scale court martial. I hope they’ll benefit from us being here.”

“I am confident they will.” Spock clasped Kirk’s hand. Kirk kissed the back of Spock’s hand before Spock opened the front of his robe and drew Kirk into his embrace before both men nodded off to sleep.


	5. Author's Note

Hello KS Archive and AO3,  
Moxie here! Just wanted to drop everyone a line since it’s been so long since I posted anything. I just wanted everyone to know that I’m still here and I fully intend on finishing this piece and my other work in progress, What A Wonderful World.

The reason for my very long absence was pretty simple. This was my last year of college and the program I was in was a rigorous program. The final two semesters were particularly rigorous since as the professors put it, they were meant to weed out the weak. To top it off I also have a family and a full time job in a town VERY far from home. But nonetheless I graduated and then had to go into the whirlwind of taking national exams followed by a massive search for employment in the field. This whole whirlwind left me with little time to devote to writing and because of this my writing suffered.  
Luckily for me it’s been a good year and I can FINALLY get back to this piece. I managed a while ago to post a new chapter of What A Wonderful World. Looking back I think the chapter was feeble and uninspired. I want to do better with the next chapter of Take Me To Church.  
But I just want you all to know that I’m glad to be back and I’m so glad you all take the time to read what I write. I love you all and I want to make sure that I’m bringing you good stuff since you’re taking the time to read it. I’ll be updating this story VERY soon along with another work I started on. Hope you all enjoy what’s to come.

Ms Moxie


End file.
